


Here's Looking At You

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny can't keep her eyes off Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 295

"Eyes front, soldier!"

Jenny straightens, blushing furiously, and keeps her gaze focused on the wall over Donna's shoulder as the other woman wraps herself in a towel. The piece of cloth isn't nearly big enough to hide Donna's smooth, creamy skin, her lush curves ...

Since looking somewhere else isn't working, she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Jenny, don't be silly," Donna says. And Jenny can hear her approaching, can feel the heat off her skin, almost close enough to touch. "Jenny, what's wrong, you're acting like you -- "

Jenny senses the moment Donna figures it out. But she doesn't expect the kiss.


End file.
